Hello and Goodbye
by symphonyofslience
Summary: Hello is just a beginning of goodbye. But in between, we can always meet again. AU ending of Chris Campaign.
1. Hello

**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST**

A/N: First of all, if you think that this was the duplicated of the one "by" Rainbow Dashy. No, it is not. Actually it is the opposite. I wrote it first on my Tumblr page name "whitehiganbana". I was about to post it on this when I discovered that someone already post it there and claim the piece as their own. I actually reported it as a duplicated piece but the staffs haven't done anything about it yet.

The piece was meant to be multi chapters, and the title was not "Recruiting a newbie". The reason why my original was called "Piers fic" was because I haven't thought of one yet at that time.

Here's the link to the original one on tumblr, please remove the spaces and replace with dots:

whitehiganbana tumblr com post/33236330879/piers-fic

You can see the time stamp of the post date. Some people may think that I fake the stolen fic situation so I will say this. I AM NOT RAINBOW DASHY. WHY WOULD I MAKE OF FUSS OUT OF IT IF IT WAS ME? I don't need a fake account and pretend that my fic was stolen to gain more views or sympathy.

* * *

Fact from files in RE6:

1. All of the men in Piers family are in military for a long time (since his great grandfather) which lead Piers to follow the same tradition.

2. Chris was the one who invited Piers to join BSAA when he was 23 years old (2010)

3. Piers did not really enjoy his time in special force although he graduated with top marks from elite military academy

4. That trademark rifle (anti-material rifle) he was using was actually very hard to handle. It was meant to fire while lying down because of the recoil and the weight. So he has arms of titanium.

WARNING: English is not my first language so expect some silly grammar mistakes. This story was quickly written so it will be a little bit rushed.

Disclaimer: If I owned Capcom then Piers would be alive.

* * *

**Recruiting an newbie**

It went like this every year. Chris will visit various camps to recruit men and women capable of defending the world from bioterrorist. What he seeks are not only people with great military skills, but also people who are prepared to go through hell with his _family_ of BSAA. Most of the time, he want to picked them on his own judgment but most of the time superiors and higher ups will recommend people to him. This year was no different; he was walking around the U.S. Army Special force headquarters to search for future BSAA members accompanied by a lieutenant who organized the tour. He took Chris to their veterans' practice field, men that had already seen many war and chaos, harden by the past combats. Chris can see it in their eyes, they have the same haunting eyes like he has, just cause by different things. They are not what Chris looking for; he didn't need these kinds of men on his team. One is enough for all.

He asked if he could look around on his own for a moment before decided who he will pick. He got plenty recruit already so he only needed one. Chris was walking to the cafeteria to get some coffee when he passed the shooting practice field. One young soldier caught his eye as that soldier was calmly picking up a rifle and went to shooting stance, standing. A buzzing noise rang as he shot 6 flying targets with quick succession that he thought it is very impressive. Instead of going for his coffee, Chris continued to observe the young man continue his practice diligently. It went on for almost 20 minutes and the young never missed a shot. Chris studied him carefully before he notice the gun the young man was using. It was an anti-material rifle. A special rifle that is designed to fire when lying down on the floor with tripods supporting because of its weight and recoil power is too much for the user to stand. And the young man was using it like it was made out of feather.

"He's using anti-material like a normal gun?," Chris wondered out loud as a veteran came up beside him. The man was in his late 50s with confident look and proudness on his face. He looked at the young soldier fondly.

"That boy is amazing, isn't he? I bet on all my money that he as good as those in the isolated VIP practice field," the man said, "I came to see him practice every day, very day to see him cracking that rifle. None of those veterans can hold it up for 5 minutes and let alone shooting straight."

"He never missed a shot," Chris remarked.

"He never missed since this first time I taught him how to shoot."

Chris looked the man and clearly understood what he meant. The man was that boy's father.

"If it weren't for his age, he would already been in many missions already. Many saw him as inexperience just because he was 23, too young to fight or face the real battlefield but trust me," the man looked straight into Chris eyes with seriousness, "that boy was born to fight for justice."

The man walked away silently as Chris still watched the young man practicing. It was really entertaining for him. Somehow, the boy reminded Chris of his old self, energetic and determined. He saw a lot of potential in the boy and hope that he will be one of the choice for his replacement in the future. As he was thinking this, the lieutenant came up to him and asked if he already made him mind with his choice. Chris can see from the lieutenant face they he was expecting him so say one of the veterans' names they tried to get him to recruit. What Chris did was pointing to the young man he was so attracted to.

"That young man was my choice."

The lieutenant was shocked and starts with all the protest on how he was too young, the inexperience and how he will be incapable of adapting to the real battlefield. All Chris did was simply said that he wasn't looking for experience at all.

And so a 23-year-old Piers Nivans was called to the office that day and was told that he have to pack his belongs as soon as possible.

Piers face paled and drench with sweat as soon as he heard it and stumbled on his words. "Did I do something wrong sir? You can punish me all you want but please you cannot fire me, please."

"Calm down kid, you were moved, not discharged," Piers calm down a bit, but his anxiety didn't improve at all. Chris saw this as an opportunity and stepped up instead.

"I saw what you did back there at the practice field kid, and I have to say that it was very impressive. That's why I want you on my team, the BSAA. We could use someone like you."

Piers accepted the offer quickly without hesitation. He was flabbergasted when he knew that the man that recruited him was the legendary Chris Redfield, one of his idols. On his way out he said farewell to his fellow colleague, get some tease by his friends like "good luck fighting zombies Hawkeye".

On his way to the BSAA headquarter, his soon-to-be new home, he asked his new leader.

"Why me? There are plenty of people who are far more experienced and better than me."

"You reminded me of myself when I was in my bright young days."

When they reached the headquarter, Piers was greeted by the members of BSAA, both old and new. Jill Valentine showed him around before gathered every one and introduced Piers to the Alpha team. Chris gave him a brief description on what will happen next and told everyone about his skills with sniper. It made him flattered, to be praised by someone as legendary as Chris Redfield.

"One more thing you should know Piers. Here, you are not only a member, but you are also a part of this family. We are not expendable soldiers. I don't want anyone to go sacrifice themselves needlessly so always stick together no matter what. And remember that we always got your back," Piers was moved by that speech. He finally felt that he belong here more than back in the Special Force. Just as Chris went back to enjoy his dinner, Piers turn to Jill.

"Is he always this awesome?"

Jill can only rolled her eyes.

* * *

A/N: Reviews diamonds and gold to writers, even the constructive one. It keeps me writing and stay creative.


	2. Goodbye

A/N: Inspired by this gif set "rams-desire tumblr com/post/33042741821/x" Replace spaces with dots!

Gifs can inspire people more than one can imagine. The title is from the lyrics of the gif.

Disclaimer: If I own Capcom, Piers will survive.

* * *

**I'm Coming Home**

Summary: Someone has to give the Nivans the news

Jill told him that she could do it he wanted to, said that it would be too much for him. But Chris wanted to do this. Actually, Chris felt that he _have_ to do this. He thought that he owed it to Pier's family and, of course, Piers himself. Right after his return from China, Chris went to his old apartment that left abandoned for 6 years to take a long shower and grabbed his black suits, with ties and everything. It is something he wished that he would never have to wear in his life, but he have to. He had to wear this every single time a _family_ member of his died.

Chris drove his military Jeep to Pier's home address. He never went there ever in his life. Piers used to invite him once to come to his family's Thanksgiving dinner which he politely decline because he had report to write. He regretted it now that the opportunity will never come again. He kept thinking about the words he will have to use, what he will have to say along the way.

Pier's house wasn't big as he thought it would be. He met Pier's father, Adam Nivans, when he was recruiting members who happen to be not only a war veteran but also had a big position in the Army. The first thing that he heard when he parked his car in front of their house was a girl's shouting.

"Dad! It must be Piers! He's home!"

It struck Chris so hard that he forgot to breathe for a long 10 seconds. They thought Piers was coming home. They had no idea at all.

The girl happened to be a teenager in her school uniform. She ran out of the house, followed by a man that looked a little older than Piers in his Special Force uniform. He saw Adam and his wife, Karen, at the door looking at their children with smiles on their face.

"You must be Captain Redfield, Piers always told me how awesome you were! And I thought you went missing," The younger man greeted him politely as his sisters beamed happily beside him.

"Is Piers in the car? He isn't driving isn't he and why are you wearing a suit-," the girl stopped talking as he notice what Chris was holding in his hand, a medal case, a letter, a folded flag and a just washed BSAA badge.

Everyone seems to freeze in their place for eternity, smiles that meant for welcoming an important family home turn to tears as Pier's sister, Lucy, cried into her now only brother's arm. Piers' brother, Matthew, hold her tightly as he too cried silently. Mrs Nivans covered her mouth as she, too, collapsed with sobs that racked through her body as her husband keep telling her _it will be alright_.

Chris tried to say something, anything, but it seems that every word and phrases that he practice in his head was lost with the tears of the family that just lost their young , valuable members. He was speechless.

If it was Mr Nivans voice that told his children to go wait in their rooms, they would have stayed there and continue crying. Mr Nivans let him inside as Mrs Karen tried to stay strong and went to the kitchen to make some tea for him. She shouldn't have, Chris thought, not after he took away their son. Chris and Mr Nivans sat in the living room, one with their happy family portrait collection. He couldn't look at it. Piers in the picture had the same smile that he gave him when his escape pod was shooting away.

"Tell me about it," Mr Nivans asked him, "What happen in China."

And so, Chris told him all about it. Started from the mission in Edonia, how he disappeared for 6 months, how Piers found him and brought him back. The mission in China, how their son saved his life, and how did it ends. Mr Nivans face held anguish but yet calm and understanding. Chris didn't know what to say next, the only word he could think of next was an apology. He apologized to Mr Nivans for not be able to saved his son which Mr Nivans dismissed it.

"I cannot accept your apology," Chris held his breath; he knew this was coming, "because there was nothing to apologize for."

Chris looked at Mr Nivans as he looked at Piers' picture in the family portrait. His eyes may held sadness, but also the same pride that he had when he was watching son practicing his rifle.

"The moment Piers said that he wants to join the military, I knew that there will always be a chance that the boy will not come home. I hoped that it will not happen but still, bad things always come when you least expecting it. But as sad as it is for me to lose my son, I am undeniably proud of what he did. Not many people have the same courage and dedication as he is and that's why, an apology is not necessary," Mr Nivans' voice was shaking as he spoke. A lone tear finally slipped from his eye as a final attempt to hold his emotion dissolved with voice.

Mrs Nivans came in and asked for him to stay for dinner. Chris didn't want to stay to remind the family of the pain, but he chose to stay because Mrs Nivans asked him to. He met Matthew and Lucy again in the garden.

"That idiot, always a step ahead of me despite being my baby brother," Matthew said to Chris with voice still raw from crying, "I just didn't tell him that life expectancy was not a competition."

Chris couldn't take it. The family was broken. He tried to think of any word to comfort the siblings and ended up apologizing again. Apology was the only thing that he could offer now to everyone.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't brought your brother back home"

"No, Mr Redfield," Lucy said quietly, looking at him with that same honey brown shade eyes Piers had. There's no mistake that she was his sister.

"You brought him home. You brought him back to us. Piers is home."

The dinner was supposed to be a silent one with mourning. Chris expected it to be. But it was the opposite. The Nivans are somehow talking while eating over the steaks, Piers favourite dish. They are taking about Piers, about how he ate only steaks, about how he can fire any guns but complete failed at darts, about how be boast himself when he get top marks from the academy and every little thing about Piers that seems to joyful. They each shared their story and asked Chris or his story about Piers. So he shared his story about how Piers would show off his sniper skills to the newbie, how he and Jill would gamble on car racing and how he became one of Chris' best partners. And they all laugh at his story. Chris finally understand what they all mean by he brought Piers home.

They gave him the badge, saying that Chris will need something to remember Piers by. He said goodbye and promise them to come for the next Thanksgiving. Chris felt as if the mountain her been lift from his chest as he drove back to the apartment.

That night, he settled the badge on his desk and stared at it before he cried for Piers one last time.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are much appreciated as it is my creativity drugs, even the constructive critiques I had the 3rd chapter planned already and will write it during the weekend. I am in creative mood lately!


	3. We'll meet again

A/N: I really want the full soundtrack of RE 6 like seriously. Chris Campaign has one of the most beautiful music in RE.

Believe it or not, I actually didn't plan a plot for the two shot at first. But as I was writing the second chapter, I was also finishing Ada's campaign and the idea smacked into my brain in the ending. Let's hope that it worked!

* * *

**Until Then**

_Dear Mom,_

_Thank you so much for the scarf! You have no idea how cold it is when we were doing mission in Russia. So after several missions, I started to get used to B. and zombies. At first, it was as scary as hell. Think those horror movies and games got it right? The real thing was hell lot scarier and much harder to kill that it looks. Captain Redfield is amazing. Actually if I can find words other than amazing and awesome to describe him, I wouldn't be writing this right now, because there is none. He always treats his team like a big family. Hell, he treat me steaks on after my first mission! I really admire his leadership and his strategic skills! He was one of the best leaders here and most of his normal missions had really low casualty rates. Once in a while, we will have to face new enemies and that is when things will go unpredictable. But I believed that the man who faced B. before the world even came up with a name for it will pull us through. Captain Redfield was definitely my idol next to Dad now and I trust him with my life._

_How are the others dong? Please tell me that Dad quit smoking. I've been monitoring him back then but you have to monitor him now please. Also, I am sending music box I get for Lucy from Russia with the letter. I get you some necklace too which I will send later. I will be going on another mission soon, although I don't know where yet. I will try to keep in touch as much as possible but don't expect a regular update though. I miss you steaks._

_With Love,_

_Piers_

_PS. Tell Matt to lay his hands off my laptop! I'm coming back for it next holiday!_

* * *

_It was one of the many few times that Ada was really pissed. She was pissed on how one man obsession and caused such destruction. How one selfish desire to revenge on a family can cause so much lose. Humanity has fallen so far in Ada's eyes. She was beyond angry as she open fired every single thing in the laboratory. There was on sympathy when she took down that experiment that seems so innocent, but she will not be cleaning up another mess again._

_Ada was waiting for her voyage to arrive on an isolated harbour near Lanshiang. The sun was rising as the sun exposed the total damage of the bioterrorism war. The light unfolded buildings, homes and lives that lost in one night. Also, an extra bonus for Leon's supreme landing. He always knew how to make an entrance. They all have to pick up the pieces later, rebuilding and heal from all of those wound and damage._

_Ada looked back at the wreaked city and wonder how long would it take before things will went back to normal again. Looked back at the shallow beach near harbour, she spotted something washed up against the shore. A c-virus chrysalid cocoon, just like the one in the lab, rolling by the beach with the waves; an abomination._

"_One last spot to be wipe out," Ada sighed as she readied her crossbow, fixed with explosive arrowhead._

_As she walked down to chrysalid cocoon, what she didn't expect was it was already hatched half way. The half of the body that was exposed is, of course, naked and covered with slimes from the cased cocoon. What even shocked her more was that it was a familiar face. And as it opened its eyes, it also recognised her._

"_You…you…were…supposed…to be dead," the voice is parched and raw with confusion and pain, "Am..I…dead?" _

"_Well this one is interesting," Ada lowered her crossbow, "You are still the person from before."_

* * *

Three months. It was three months after the China incident. Chris is back on duty with new recruits and continued his job. Claire actually protested him when they were back, pleading or him to quit his job. But Chris can't. Not after what happen to Piers. He will not waste what Piers gave to him with retired life. Or at least, that was what he thought. And so, Chris went back to training newbies, writing reports and going on dangerous missions in order to fulfilled Piers desire for him to continue as a Alpha team leader. It was his way or honouring Piers.

As they had much data about c-virus from China, they are more prepared this time. C-virus is still out there through black market. Terrorist are still using them as a lethal weapon. Chris went back to South Africa again to eliminate yet another outbreak of c-virus in a small town in rural area where the terrorist accidently contaminated their own hide out. He was a bit optimistic as he re-joined with Sheva again. He remembered her skill and prowess very well from his mission with her many years ago.

"We have injured man up ahead! Somebody get him to safety!" A newly recruited Matthew shouted out beside Chris, ordered others as he tried to cover his Captain.

Matthew actually asked Chris to let him joined BSAA himself. He wanted to follow his brother's path which at first Chris hesitated. He didn't want another Nivans to perish in the bioterrorism war which Matt quickly countered that he can either die while serve at BSAA or somewhere else with Special Force. In the end, Chris accepted Matthew into his BSAA family. Matthew may not have the sniper skills like Piers, but he can handle heavy weapons like Grenade Launcher well.

There are only 3 teams this time as the number of hostile is not large. They just have to eliminate them all and retrieve the sample of c-virus that had been selling in the black market in the base. One soldier cleared out the injured man from the crossfire which leaded Chris to advance further to the base and forgot to watch his back for a split second.

"Captain! Behind you!"

Matthew's voice caused Chris to turn his head back, but it was too late as one J'avo caught him from behind and locked his arms. Matthew tried to get to Chris but was blocked by a mutated Napad. Everyone seems to hold their breath when a swish sound rushed through the air and hit the J'avo that was holding Chris in the leg. It let Chris go before another bullet follow and this time hit J'avo right in the head. The bullets came flying now, taking out J'avo like rain without any single one hit the operatives. Soon, all of them were wiped out with the sniper's help.

"Sniper you are doing great. Thanks for covering," Chris talked through his head set before moving into the underground door, waiting for explosives to be set up.

"Erm…Sir, that wasn't me,"

"What?" Chris paused and looked at others who also shook their head, none of them did that.

"I was carrying the injured man to medic."

The fact hit Chris harder than it should. Someone other than the BSAA was here. As soon as the explosive went off, Chris charged right in to find the c-virus sample, only to find nothing. The case in the storage room which supposed to hold c-virus was empty was replaced with a note instead.

_Sorry, but I will hold on to these samples._

_Don't worry, I did not sell it or experiment on it. I had the intention to destroy it just like you do._

_But I cannot let you have it, because it will be brought back to the Simmons family._

_They controlled many higher up in the National defence, you have to be careful._

_I am your friend, Chris Redfield. You have to trust me._

The first thing that Chris did was to inspect the bullet that saved them. He actually dug it from the wall himself. It was a 12.7 mm calibre, one for special application sniper rifles. Chris looked at the note and the bullet again. He couldn't help but wondered out loud.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Ada put the c-virus syringes back in her case and locked it tight. She usually does her mission alone because that's how Ada Wong ran things. However this one is quiet special as one person she knew was heading at the same place as her. Mostly because **he** was worried about a group of expendable soldiers.

"You know, you could have used a less distinctive rifle. That one was actually your former trademark weapon."

The man who was cleaning up his rifle was wearing a black leather jacket with dark brown cotton trousers and black combat boots. A box weaved Scarf was covering his head like a makeshift hoodie before he pulled it down and wrapped it neatly around his neck.

"It was a weapon that I am best at. And we need a high firing power to make sure that it is dead," he replied nonchalantly and hover his rifle straps over his head.

"Well, let's hope that they didn't figure it out. Your captain will be furious when he knew that you didn't go back."

"You know why I can't go back," Piers Nivans looked at the group of his former BSAA family, wished that he could be with them.

"Not yet, but until then, I will keep watching them from afar"

That is what he was best at, protecting people from afar.

* * *

A/N: Yes I brought him back :) Reviews will make me into a rabid writing mode!

And that sniper stunt, Piers did it before in Resident Evil manga called Biohazrd: Marhawa Desire. He was covering Chris and he kill every single mutated spiders around Chris in a very short time. I am also scanning this manga! But not complete yet :)


	4. Sincerely Yours

A/N: And we're back with more chapters! I write things when my mind is blank with homework. And there's a lot of homework lately so I am on a writing spree (and homework marathon).

And YES! If you want to translate the fic into any language please feel free to do it as long as you tell me first and credit back to the original.

I would also recommended everyone to read the fic called "Both side of the gun" by Blindfolded Angel, "Poetry" by sad little tiger and "No way out" by Nivanfeels just because they are gold and leave them a review or favourite them :).

* * *

**The Storm is Coming**

A Phone conversation between Piers and Matthew Nivans

Piers: Matt?

Matthew: Hey Piers, so...Congratulations right? You've been promoted to Alpha team leader. You should be-

Piers: You know what? Cut the honor talking crap! I don't feel honored at all. The higher ups are crazy on giving me the position.

Matthew: Dude! Are you serious? You are his number one protégé! How can you not deserve it? I read your reports, alright. And trust me the only one who is capable of continue this job is you.

Piers: Well, I am not ready ok? And more importantly, he's not dead! Why the hell would they give up so easily! He's the co-founder of BSAA for Christ sake and they are ditching him like he's a nobody.

Matthew: Piers, they need a leader right now. Your people are losing their hope on this war. They are scared. They need someone like Captain Redfield to-

Piers: I am not him, Matt! That's why I cannot do this!

Matthew: But you are the closest thing they got you jerk! Listen to me, you have no other options. If he was in the same position as you, what will he do? Hell, I'm not even in BSAA and I have to lecture you on this.

Piers: He will come back Matt. I am stealing his title.

Matthew: **IF** he comes back-

Piers: Then I will find him.

Matthew: He could be anywhere Piers!

Piers: Matt, remember when I got separated from team back in Brazil for one week? Chris can just leave me there. I was injured. I was lost and nobody in the team got a clue where I am or if I am alive. He didn't pull back ok? He could and declare me MIA. But instead, he ordered the entire team to search for one goddamn rookie. One full week. He did not give up on me, Matt. So that's why I will not give up on him either.

Matthew: Pies don't do this. You know what the doctor said. He will remember nothing and it will only hurt you in the end.

Piers: Well good because I feel like I deserve it.

-Beep-

Matthew: That idiot...

-End of conversation-

* * *

"I checked all files from the missions this week like you said," Sheva piled three thick file cases on the Chris' desk, each was the mission they had been on in the last seven days, "The same calibre was used in every mission. We thought that was our men so we didn't suspect anything."

"Until the same person manage pull out a great sniper stunt and get the sample," Chris finished the sentence for her. Flipping through the photos from mission report, he spot several holes in the background and shot wound from B.O.W.s caused by a large calibre roughly the same size as the one he found on mission.

"Whoever did this was here for weeks, possibly months before today and I didn't even notice this. Great job for first year as Branch Leader Sheva," Sheva closed her file in frustration. This is her first year as the South Africa branch leader. After her mission with Chris, she gained much recognition from the main branch and finally promoted her to the Branch leader for her skills. Josh was actually offered first but he turned it down because he thought that Sheva was more suited for the job. Besides, Josh love tormenting the rookie and don't plan to do much more paperwork anyway.

"You are doing a great job Sheva. I've wouldn't notice the calibre myself if it wasn't for the stunt our mysterious sniper pulled later on. The last person I saw doing that-"

Chris stopped abruptly. His thought went back to the haunting memories of Piers being slowly consumed by the mutated cells. The badge in his pocket grew heavier than it should be before he forced himself to say it out loud.

"The only person I saw pulling stunt like that died three months ago by saving my life"

Chris phoned rang just after he finished his sentence. He pulled it out of his pocket and stare at the caller ID. It was Jill. He left Jill in charge of the Branch whenever he's away for mission. She was also the co-founder of BSAA after all. With helps from the United Nation, they manage to build BSAA with some difficulty, mostly the budgets in order to establish the organisation which the Global Pharmaceutical and United Nations handled that for them. It is funny how people often think that BSAA was the part of the government when actually it is a NGO which he, Jill and Clive O'Brian. He picked up the phone and was greeted by a Jill's panicked voice.

"Chris, before I tell you anything please promised me that you will not panic like I did alright?" judge by the stress in her voice, Chris know that this is a serious situation, usually an attack on headquarter or a branch.

"Jill what happened? Is there any attack?-"

"No Chris, everybody is fine. But it won't be for long."

"What?"

"Chris, Catherine Simmions who is the new Head of National Security lobbied the United Nation and our sponsors. They want to disband BSAA. You need to come back here right now"

* * *

"You are going to destroy that sample right?" Piers asked Ada as she finished packing her equipment. He never trusted her any way. That is the lesson that everyone involved in bioterrorism war knew the consequence of trusting Ada Wong.

"You don't trust me do you? Even after I saved your life-"

"You didn't save my life Ada. You just didn't put an arrow in my head. I was alive before you found me so don't get me wrong if I found you untrusted worthy," Piers pulled out another gun from his duffle and shot at the nearest building. A string of metal slings shot through the air before sunk into the concrete wall of the building.

"What? Thought you are the only one with cool sling shot gun?" That was the only warning Ada got before Piers proceeded to pulled himself into the air with the gun and disappeared from her sight. She snorted as she also use her sling shot gun on a different building and prepared her journey to deliver the virus sample to the customer. She felt a little bad for lying to Piers, but again, girls got to work for money. That was she realised what Piers meant by not trusting her.

She opened her case and raised her phone to scan the c-virus syringe again. A big "no virus detected" appeared on her screen in vivid red colour.

"Damn Brat."

* * *

Chris took the first plane back after he talked with Jill. He knew from Leon that Derek Simmons had a secret fraternity called "The Family" which, according to Simmons, helped to shape the development of the Western world for centuries. They were directly involved in the Tall Oaks incident and possibly the Raccoon City too. Now that their former was dead, a new leader rose to power. Catherine Simmons, Derek's cousin, who was the new Head of National Security, had the same prowess in strategy as her cousin. Chris still didn't clearly understand why the Family are trying to bring BSAA down. _Are they trying to develop a new weapon and we are in the way_? That was Chris first thought. He won't let them take the BSAA down. He was the one who built it with Jill and together with numerous soldiers who lost their lives in line.

Jill was waiting for him by the airport. She was still in her BSAA uniform. Her faced marred with distress and worries. The ride back to the HQ is very quiet. Apparently, Jill was only informed that they are planning to disband the BSAA but not the reason yet.

The meeting room of BSAA was full of UN ambassadors, Catherine Simmons and her men. Jill and Chris took a seat besides each other opposite to Catherine Simmons. She possessed the same keen eye like Simmons but with a slim glasses and long chestnut hair which are curled up at the end. Matt stood at the back of the room. He wasn't supposed to be there but he couldn't help it. He also got Piers' hot-blooded head.

"Let me get to this right away. What is going on? What are your reasons for you to disband BSAA?!" Chris waited no time and opened the discussion immediately. He was beyond furious with his once-supporters but especially Catherine.

"Then let me answered this truthfully, your organisation was not only once supported by a Bioterrorist Company, AKA Tricell, but it also appears this organisation requested a large amount of budget from both the American Government and the United Nation. Also, don't forget the number of casualty in BSAA which if we calculated in percentage, has the highest casualty ratio comparing to other organisation."

"We have no idea that Tricell was another Bioterrorist company at that time. They are even in the Global Pharmaceutical Group which was our supporter. It was also their responsibility to check the background of the company before let them into the group." Chris added first. He hated that name as much as Umbrella. It was shocking when he first knew this fact when one of the enemy, was in fact, those who fund for his organisation.

"The money was also necessary. We need to constantly upgrade and repair our weapons. The B. are constantly evolved and we need something more powerful to take them down. We also had less recruits than most military organisation but still went out on missions more than most of them. The casualty is of course high because we are dealing with new evolved enemies everyday. It's unpredictable," Jill backed up Chris right after. She also loved BSAA as much as Chris. Many men here called her big sisters or Madam because she was the "Mother" or "Sister" of this organisation.

"But that doesn't stop the fact that your men also use biological weapon too, I guess," Catherine reached out for a remote control and press the play button before Chris can even react to the question.

The projector in the room played a small video. It is a small clip with low quality but it was clear enough to know what is in the video. Chris' blood ran cold as he watched the clip. His heart apparently stopped for a small moment before thundered in his chest. Matthew was as shocked as him and let out a choking noise as he said the name.

"Piers..."

The video was showing Piers injecting a white syringe full of virus into his shoulder. His arm slowly and painfully mutated. But what Catherine was aiming for was the moment where Piers shot the polarised electric from his new mutated, arm. They must have got the video from backup database outside the facility. The video ended there.

"So, under your command, you were not only funded by bioterrorist but it seems that you are also using the same weapon as them."

"He did that to save my life and also saved the whole world from that monster. You have no right to accuse him of being a bioterrorist. And that wasn't even the full clip, you didn't see him pushed me into the escape pod and left there to die!" Chris snared through his teeth. If the fact that this woman was going to take down BSAA was angry enough, the fact that she was using Piers' sacrifice to accuse BSAA for being involved with Bioterrorism made his blood boiled.

"If I am right, your cousin was also involved in the bioterrorism too isn't it Catherine, so how can we trust you when you too are a subject of terrorism," Jill spat at Catherine but she seems to stayed as calm as before.

"That is why I need some helper."

The door opened again with two more guests entering the room. What Chris and Jill did not expect was the guests were Leon Kennedy.

"Leon?"

"Chris?" it seems that not only him are surprised.

"I was asked to be a-"

"A witness, to the fact that the Simmons family had cut off its relation with Derek Simmons and his work entirely. Tell me Mr. Kennedy, what did the man in the helicopter did when you were fighting Simmons on the train."

Chris looked at Leon, disbelieved and terrified at the same time.

Leon held his breath before answered in a quiet voice, "He abandoned him. But he didn't help us either."

"But also concluded that we are no longer in and relation with him. And if I remember, Mr. Redfield also used his personal reasons to lead his team which caused many men to lose their lives unnecessary." Chris felt like he had salt rubbed onto his wound, he remember that event clearly when he lose his men again for the second time. And now Catherine is bringing it up again which he knew that this is true.

"So we can conclude this right now. We can disband the BSAA, but of course, that will harmed too many people who are working here so I came up with another solution. I need you to resign, Chris Redfield."

"Are you mental?! He's the founder of this organisation who fought B. for decades you can't do this to him!" Jill rose from her seats but was restrained by two men who were Catherine's bodyguards.

"Kindly escort Ms. Valentine outside please so that we can end this quickly."

Jill looked at Chris with horror. Chris bit his lip as he finally knew what they are trying to do. They are trying to take over BSAA.

Just as all hope seems to fade. The projector fizzed before it went black before a video began to played again. This time it is Derek Simmons watching a cocoon hatched but with another person beside him, Catherine. They were watching a man writing on the floor with pain as C-Virus wreaked through his system. The clip lasted only for 10 seconds but it was clear enough for everyone in the room to understand what happened. But it didn't ended there as the video continue to play in loop. Catherine got up from her seats immediately pointing at the screen with shaky hands.

"That was not me! Stop it!" Catherine losed her cool and calm appearance the moment the video played. She screams and press the stop button desperately which did not work. She got up on the table and pulled out the projector's plug out in hysteric manner.

Catherine stepped down from the table before composing herself before walked out of the room with her bodyguards silently with the UN ambassadors who looked ashamed of their actions. They withdraw back without a word.

The BSAA is saved for now but the question remained in Chris mind on who saved them.

* * *

Piers closed his laptop and sighed loudly. That was a close call. Computer was not actually his expertise but these few months forced him to read stacks of books about it. He felt bad for tapping his Captain's phone but he need this so that he could follow them to many dangerous missions and to protect BSAA. And that woman is destroying his family.

His phone rang with again with unknown umber flashing on the screen but he knew who was calling him. There was only one who would call him in this time. He had ignored her for sometimes because he knew that she would be very pissed. Still, it doesn't hurt to pick up and listening to her raging is it?

"Piers here"

"Oh don't even try to be nice. You stole my sample!" yep, she was angry.

"And you lied to me. You still work for Neo-Umbrella. I bet that they were the one that send that bitch the video," Piers was disgusted when he knew that they were using his death to accuse his captain, mainly because Chris did not deserve this.

"Aw, so you cared him so much even though you might not be the real Piers?"

"What?!" Piers shouted into his phone.

"Let's faced it Piers, I found you in the chrysalid cocoon. Think about all those J'avo that hatched from those people. Are they still the same?"

Piers fell silent. The J'avo that hatched from the chrysalid was not the same as the people who are infected. They are monsters that were cultured by human body.

"What are you saying?" Piers demanded answers. He does not like implication. But he did not expect it to slam into him as Ada reviled to him.

"How are you sure that you are 100% Piers and not another monster with his memory?"

The line was cut off before he could even react.

* * *

A/N: I feel like a cruel person for ending it like that hahahaha. That was the longest chapter that I had ever written!

By the way if people are wondering.

The Nivans family are OC expect for Piers

Catherine Simmons is another OC

The BSAA and the fraternity fact was from many fact files in RE 5 and RE 6.

Also check this out! Someone made a video based on the fic :D (replace the space with dots)

www youtube com/watch?v=CR7LteAkJmI&feature=share&list=UUqmCnc4x0xBvC70O_AJt8Dg


	5. Truly Yours

A/N: Thank you very much for all the favourites, follows and reviews. I really appreciate all of them and it really keeps me working. This chapter is what I am worried the most. I am scared of messing up this chapter the most. Ever since I plot the story, this chapter has always nagged me about how will this goes and I constantly had nightmares about this chapter. I thought that last chapter was tough to write but it is nothing compare to this one. If I mess it up, please forgive me. I am actually a very crappy writer but I tried my best to deliver it. I think I wrote a terrible Chris ;_;

I had a picture of Piers original design on tumblr if you want to have a look. They used to have him wrap his scarf as a makeshift hoodie and wearing sunglasses! XD I am using the hoodie idea but not the sunglasses.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Hitting the bottom**

_They had finally found him, their Captain. Not in the state they wanted him to be but at least, they found him. Piers' determination and stubbornness finally paid off but when they thought they got their Captain back home, duty calls. There is an outbreak in China that needed their attention. Piers got their field medic to do a quick check-up for them. After all the psychological questions, it seemed that despite losing memories, their Captain still possessed the leadership skills and combat. Piers felt that little burden been lifted from his chest a little bit. At least, he's partly Chris, for now. As they are on the plane to China, Piers filled Chris with all the details about B. and what he had to expect when arrived there. He also told him a little about the team, himself and Chris. _

"_Can I see those pictures again?" Chris asked him after debriefed, "the pictures you said were my men who died."_

_Piers was a little reluctant when he asked for it but opened the picture file for him anyway. Chris looked at the picture and scrutinized them carefully. _

"_It's a little funny. I feel very responsible to them, despite knowing nothing about them," Chris handed the phone back, looked a little guilty after seeing those picture and know that they died under his command._

"_But that mean you are really __**you **__doesn't it?" Piers smiled a little bit, he knew that this man was definitely his captain, "You may not remember a thing, but your feelings do. They are you."_

_They talked a little bit after that (mostly Piers talking) as the sun setting down as they arrived at China._

Piers never liked Ada, even after they work together for a few times, at least when their objectives concurred. Ada will call him when she thinks that she can do her job easier with him around. Not really her style though, as she **always **worked alone, no matter how hard the mission is. It just made the mission a little easier, him covering her as she did all the stealthy stuff. And she get to use him as a bait or scapegoat whenever she decided to double cross her client.

After he was washed up to the shore, Ada explained to him how going back to BSAA as he initially thought may not be the best idea. His body reeked with C-Virus, the _strong one_ too. And the fact that he didn't transformed into something else was more surprising. But never had he thought about the fact that he wasn't _Piers Nivans._ Maybe because he "remembered" everything, since his earliest memories and he can still do everything that he did before. That's why Ada's words hit him hard. What if he was really what Ada told him, just another monster, another "clone" of the original Piers Nivans who died saving his captain?

He went for a drink after the phone call, despite knowing that he could no longer get drunk because of the virus. He just need a taste of liquor and drown in his thought for a while. He didn't even order his steak; Ada had already ruined his appetite.

If he was really just another clone, then why he can't shake this feeling away? Why does he feel the need to protect everyone he- no, Piers loved?

* * *

"Chris, I am so sorry, I have no idea she will use me against you," Leon was left there by Catherine at BSAA. It seems that her sole purpose was to overthrown Chris only.

"Don't worry Leon, nothing bad happened, thanks to our mysterious helper which I might bet that it was the same mysterious sniper back in Africa," Chris was looking at Matthew sorting the computer which was connected to the projector in the meeting room. Matthew was also a computer ace of the alpha team too.

"Your team have a stalker?" Leon was a little surprised. BSAA had many enemies, but a stalker that keeps helping them? That's new.

"More of a shadow. Just found out not long about watching us and helping yesterday. The guy's neat at hiding his track."

"Well at least we know that our shadow's an amateur hacker. Hid the track well but not well enough," Matthew pressed the enter button as a series of computer code generated on the screen. Numbers running endlessly as the program tried to find their hacker.

"Can you get us the location?" Leon scanned the screen just like Chris did; look for the significant information on the hacker which seems to be none of them…yet.

"By the time I finish this, I can tell you the street and building our guy's in. Computer must not be our guy's thing," as if on cue the address pop up at the end of the code on large bold red.

* * *

Piers was finished his fifth glass of whiskey and leave some bills on the table. He had made his decisions and he will not change. He will not doubt himself or his feelings and continue to protect BSAA. Piers knew that BSAA is a strong organisation, but they are being targeted by many. That's why at least someone has to protect it from being taken down from afar. It was the least he could do for them.

His thought went back to his family and how they are doing. Because his family had a long line of military service, losses among the family were not surprises. Being in BSAA, he worked almost non-stop with higher risk than others in his family. His parents knew this and so did his siblings. Although he felt wrong of not letting them know that he is alive, it is for the best. He was not only wanted by the many bioterrorists, but if the state knew about him being alive they will either kill him or locked him up for experiments. After all, he was a living sample of special strain of C-Virus created by Carla herself (yes, Piers knew about her from Ada). He still didn't know what the virus can do. As for now, he noticed that his physical ability has improved in terms of strength and speed. His senses are also more acute and accurate. However, the most interesting ability he gained from C-Virus must be regenerating power. Cuts and bruises he gain from missions healed in seconds after being inflicted, made him easier to complete the mission alone. He seems to lose his polarizing electrical power after his "rebirth" and Piers is glad for that.

Piers exited the bar and head back to the abandon apartment he crashed since he came back. At least the water and electricity somehow worked.

"Alpha team move out immediately we got the location on our hacker and possibly our sniper," Chris voice rang out from his ear piece as he walked back to his room. Piers was more than shocked. Anxiety increased and he dashed across the room to his laptop. Just as he was expected, someone manage to track him down. He and computer can never get along.

"Must be Matthew's doing. He never stopped messing with my computer."

Piers pulled out the plug, moved his external hard drive and threw the laptop on the ground. The laptop cracked into bit and pieces but not enough to reassure Piers. After packing his belongings and weapons, he placed a C4 explosive in the corners of the room.

"Director, we got the location on the hacker." Another voice rang out in his ear piece. It was the voice of Catherine's right hand man. They had found him too. _I really need a better hacker book_, Piers thought silently. Maybe next time, he will ask Ada how to hack properly. Well, after she decided to not kill him for double cross her.

"Good, move out immediately. I want that bastard dead," Catherine voiced was strained, still angry from the embarrassment in the latest show. If they clashed with BSAA during the search, that could be a big problem.

The race to the find the mysterious hacker is now on.

Piers pulled up his scarf to cover his head and ran out of the room to the rooftop before activated his C4. With a loud explosion, his evidence is saved. He could move out now and find some other places but he had to make sure that Catherine's men will not harm BSAA agents. Moved to the next building using his sling shot, he pulled out his special Anti-materiel rifle get ready to cover his captain.

In less than 10 minutes, BSAA arrived first with Alpha team. Some he recognized from South Africa mission and some seems to be new recruits. There are twelve of them altogether. Chris was there, and so was Leon who seems to want to tag along. They all surrounded the building, entered it from front and back. There is not sign of Jill or Matthew, Chris must have her controlling the HQ and let Matthew help her.

Catherine's Family recruits arrived a minute after the BSAA with a smaller number of 8 from another building rooftop. Using a large wooden board, they cross to his old apartment and entered from above. All of them equipped with heavy weapons. They really want him dead.

"Director, the BSAA had arrived on the location before us," one of the Family reported back to Catherine. This must be the right hand of Catherine, Piers thought.

"Good, get rid of them, especially Chris Redfield. We can always blame the hacker,"

Chris saw the smoke rose a little from the room on the 4th floor of the building. Clearly, his fugitive escaped and destroyed all the evidence or at least some of them. Still, there must be some that they might be able to recover. Moving carefully, they advanced floor by floor. Leon helped to cover their back as they advanced forward.

"Get out of there now," a voice was heard by every member in the team. It spoke through their radio. The voice is electrically modified by either a program or machine, complete unrecognisable. "Chris, get your team out of there. Catherine's men are here, they will kill you."

"Who are you? Where are you and how did you know this?" Chris asked the voice back. He received no answer from it, only dead silent.

Sharp noises of machine gun made every one ducked and hid behind the wall. It seems that the voice was right about someone trying to kill them. Chris fired back but was met with a series of bullets that made him drew back behind the wall. These guys were just as annoying as J'avo and Majini.

"Now what?!" Leon asked Chris. A scream erupted from the group of shooters as another followed, and another. Three men that were shooting them dropped to the ground.

"You asked me who I am. I am your friend Chris." The voice replied back.

* * *

Piers took out the men who were inspecting the room and the one who was shooting Chris and his team. It felt nice, talking to his team again even when they didn't know who was on the other side of the radio.

Five…six…seven…where is the eight? Piers counted the men he eliminated in both floors. There are only seven out of eight so far. Searching with his thermal scope, he still couldn't find the last of Catherin's men.

"C'mon, where are you, you bastard?"

Chris was already on the 4t floor. Some of them are on the floor below as they split to search. Chris went in the rom he was staying before, not littered with burnt ashes from C4 and bodies of Catherine's men.

"I got my eyes on Chris Redfield, Director" Piers heart dropped when the voice reported in his ear piece. He couldn't find the man. He must be hiding somewhere his scope could not see. And now the guy saw Chris.

Without thinking further, Piers left his rifle and grabbed his sling shot and shot next to the window of his room. Pulling the trigger again he the gun pulled him towards the window made him landed inside room which startled Chris.

"What the -" Piers waited no time and tackled Chris as the other men who was hiding pulled the trigger of his magnum. A loud shot erupted in the room followed by another gun shot.

Chris was on the ground with his gun out; smoke sizzled from the nozzle as a body fell down from the wooden rubble near the door connecting to the next room. Next to him is Piers lying down groaning, and clutching the gunshot wound on his stomach. The bullet pierced through his body and left another wound bleeding in his back, bleeding profusely from both wounds.

Chris bent down and pressed the wound on his back in attempt to stop the bleeding. Trying to gathered the man up and get him to help.

"Hey, hang on alright. You're going to be fine."

"_No, you're going to be fine" Chris helped him up as they walked towards the escape pod. Half of Piers' body was already melted, eaten by the C-Virus. His insides and ribs were visible in the infected side._

Piers couldn't speak; Chris will recognise his voice immediately without the voice manipulator. He can only shook his head and pried Chris's hand away with force that is impossible for a man who had been shot by a magnum.

_Piers pulled away from Chris, leaving his bloodied patch in this hand. Using the moment where Chris was still confused with his action, he pushed Chris away into the escape pod._

"What are you doing?! You are hurting yourself. Don't do this!"

"_No Piers, don't do this!" Chris screamed and bang on the door of the escape pod in desperation. Piers understands completely, his captain love his team like a family. He already accepted his fate from the moment he injected himself with the virus. But Chris …Chris had to survive._

It hurts like hell but he knew it would be ok. Chris watched the wound in marvel as the open wound started to close itself. The bleeding stopped and what's left of the wound is a smooth pale skin. Snarled, Chris pulled the man scarf down before he can compose himself.

Piers' light brown eye met Chris' grey blue ones. The Captain and his former soldier finally met.

Chris was speechless at first he didn't know who to react. The man that sacrificed his life appeared before him. His regrets that keep him at night finally revealed to be alive and well. Is it?

Chris pulled out his handgun again and pointed at Piers. Breathing heavily he asked the "Piers" in front of him. "Who are you?! Why did you have his face?!"

"Captain, please I am Piers -"

"Piers Nivans died three month ago saving my life. With that explosion and pressure, there's no way he could survive," Chris was definitely beyond angry. Someone was imposing as a man who he honoured as one of the best soldier he had ever seen in his life.

"Please Captain, listen to me-"

"Don't call me _Captain_! You're **not him**!"

"I was saved by the Chrysalid Cocoon. Ada found me. She-"

"You're working with Ada? She's dead what are talking about." This was worse than he thought it would be. He totally forgot that Ada was dead to Chris and the others. How could he explained about Carla to Chris? Ada also destroyed all the data about Carla too.

"It's a long story-"

"I don't give a shit about long story. You said you hatched from the cocoon, so are you a J'avo?" Piers heart was racing. He couldn't find the correct word to describe to Chris. How could he answered when he himself didn't even know if he's really consider a J'avo or the real Piers Nivans.

"No! I'm still Piers! I'm still me!" Piers was screaming. What did he have to do to make Chris believe in him like he did before in the past? Chris backed hand him with full force, him stumbled to the floor.

"_I'm…still…me," Piers said softly as they were fighting Haos. He can controlled his arm, electricity and mostly, his mind. He was still Piers Nivans._

"Leon and Alpha team we got our man. We are moving back." Chris pressed his ear piece and moved closer to Piers. Pulled out a metal handcuff, he locked Piers with hand behind his back tightly. Piers didn't even struggle, he resigned already.

"So you are willing to hit me but not even dared to hurt the mutated Finn?" Piers asked bitterly.

"I will not make the same mistakes again. You are just a monster with his face, possibly his memory. Every monster I saw hatching from that cocoon is the same. You are not Piers Nivans."

At least Chris pulled the scarf back on his head. Maybe because he didn't want to see his face. The others did not ask about what happen. They loaded him on the SUV they drove silently. Chris stayed with him at the back with his watchful eyes but said nothing.

"I still remember everything you know," Piers said softly although he knew that Chris will ignore them. Chris will not listen to him at all. He had every right to though. Piers understand because of if he was in the same situation he will also doubt the person who had the same face as his dead comrades.

"I still remember you recruiting me from Special Force. I remembered the one week where I was separated from the group in Brazil and how you all found me. I remembered my family, Matthew being annoying and Lucy begged me to take her to see BSAA HQ. I remember spending 6 months searching for you endlessly in Europe. Most importantly, I remember pushing you into the escape pods before shooting Haos down again for the last time and turning into chrysalid cocoon."

Chris still acted as if he didn't care but Piers knew deep down that he was listening. Because despite that uncaring manner he showed, Chris cared deeply. He knew how a comrades death affect Chris.

"You are not the only one who doubts, you know. I doubt in myself too. Maybe you are right. I am just a shell of monster with his memories and got confused with my identity. Maybe everything about me is fake. But I know one thing for sure…," Piers looked at Chris and smiled a little, "My feelings towards my family, the BSAA and you are true."

Chris turned to look at him as the SUV stopped.

* * *

A/N: Eeep! *Hides in the corner as she expected flames for Chris' actions*

I SUCK AT WRITING CHRIS IN THIS ONE ARGHHHHHHH!

Reviews are appreciated :) I tried to update every week! We had about one more left before the epilogue. Thank you very much for reading!


	6. Finally meet you in person

A/N: Urghhh Sorry for the long wait! Philosophy exam made me gone crazy for the whole week but I am back with another chapter! Thank you for all the kind responses, favourites and follows. I really appreciate all of them so much. I started to RP with Resident Evil fans on Tumblr and it helps me a lot with writing and inspired me with new ideas. This will be the last installment before the epilogue. Get ready guys :)

* * *

**Reunited…**

They reached BSAA headquarter. Piers can see their armoured truck parking lot when the others opened the door for him. It made him felt very nostalgic with all of the scenery of a place he used to call his second home. It was his luck that he had his scarf cover his head because he can recognised many people walking around the parking lot as he got out of the SUV. Chris was just behind him.

"Please don't let Matthew see me. I don't want to hurt him more than this."

Chris somehow just nodded at him and escorted him to the holding cell. They will hold their terrorist prisoners here for interrogation and investigation before hand them to the state and let them handle the trials and punishment. Piers used to put many terrorist here, but now they will put him in the room instead.

They still have him in handcuffed but now in front instead. He hadn't spoken a word since he entered the building. Chris hadn't spoken to him either, only answered and giving some orders to his fellow subordinates. They didn't ask him anything but just closed his cell door, leaving him alone in the cold room. Piers tried to piece the events today back together over again. He just had a great argument with Ada who was still angry with him. He came back to America just to get faced a new enemy who happen to be the new Head of National Security and got caught by his own captain. Curled up on the bench, he finally lay down. A single tear slip from his eye as he realised for the first time in his life of how truly alone he was.

* * *

Chris went to his office once he put 'Piers' in the holding cell. His mind keeps replaying the conversation he had with Piers back in the apartment and Piers' confession in the SUV. He wanted to believe that Piers was alive and was the person who was in the holding cell right now. Another part of him kept reminding Chris of the mistakes he did once when he put his emotion as his own priority. The fact that this Piers hatched from the chrysalid cocoon even made him doubt that he was the real Piers Nivans. Everything that hatched from the cocoon, no matter how humane they look, was still a monster. This can be just another clone. It can be a sick joke that the remains of Neo-Umbrella decided to play on them. He could be another spy they created to play with him. But Chris' thought went back to the pleading he heard in Piers' voice when they argued and just how emotional the confession was. Was that even an act? He did save him from that assassin after all. He also did save BSAA from getting overthrown by Catherine too. This does even including all the times that he may have helped them on the mission. Just what kind of person will risk all of that for them? Also, the way he refused to let Matthew see him was something personal. Something that Piers would do.

He looked at the desk to his right, it was the second-in-command desk. It used to be Piers', that why no one dared to use it after the China incident. They moved his things from that desk and put a picture of him with a vase full of white carnations instead. Many bouquets of flowers followed after that including cards and small angel dolls. Later on other soldiers' pictures were placed beside him and Piers' desk became a small remembrance site for the China Incident. He had to thank Claire for giving him the idea. And it seems so fitting, because Piers would actually lead them, those who had fallen, had he not been stupid and selfish back then.

Looking at Piers picture again, he thought went back to another 'Piers' in the cell. They had the exact appearance and body. The way he talked, the way he can handled sniper rifle and even the way he always valued others more than himself. That was all of Piers' traits. But the Virus…it wasn't him.

"_I'm still me!"_

He heard that world twice. Once when Piers was trying to control the C-Virus and fighting Haos despite the pain that C-Virus inflicted on him. The second time was when the new 'Piers' tried to convince Chris that he was the real one. He didn't know how much others knew about Piers injected C-Virus into his body but this 'Piers' was too close to being the real one to be a copy. If he was to accept that he was the real Piers then Chris must too accepted that the C-Virus that ran in his blood was a part of him too. That second one was harder.

* * *

Piers didn't know how long he stayed there but it must be at least a few hours. His legs started to get numb from lying in the same position for too long. Can they actually check his DNA and tell if he is Piers or not? Of course, if he hatched from the cocoon then he must have the same DNA. He have everything that 'Piers' would have be the skills or the memories but most of all, the feelings towards those who he knew. He just didn't know who to convince others…or even himself to believe that he was real.

A creak of metal door echoed along the corridor, followed by heavy footstep. He got up into sitting position, facing the door. His visitor was no one other than Chris. The man looked weary and tired from lack of sleep and stress. Piers cannot look at Chris' face; he was still hurt from their latest conversation. No matter how much he tried, Chris still believed that Piers was dead. Not with the virus still running in his blood.

"I always thought that Piers will be the new leader of BSAA, he was an excellent soldier and a great comrade" Chris said in a soft tone, "He always put others first. That self-sacrificing bastard…"

Piers heard Chris chuckled a little. What was he doing? Why is he talking about Piers?

"He said once that he had two families. One waiting for him back at home. One he fought side by side through hell and back." Chris looked sternly at Piers who still had his eyes on the floor. "If you are really Piers, then why stay under the radar? Why not coming back to your family?"

"I…," Piers was speechless. Did Chris just open an opportunity for him to explain himself? Maybe in that angry mask of his, Chris must have believed secretly that he was the real Piers.

"I can't go back because I am a BOW, sir. You will have to either eliminate me or hand me back to the government for experiments according to the standard protocol. At least, if I am away, I can still help you and BSAA." Piers answered calmly, he finally had the courage to look at his captain. This was his only chance to gain back the trust.

Chris facial expression did not change at all, as if he wasn't satisfied with the answer. Piers looked down at floor again and gave a big sigh

"I know that you don't trust me. I don't know how I can convince you since even I cannot convince myself surely that I am real. But I know that I -…Piers regrets nothing at all for injecting himself with C-Virus," the words made Chris looked a bit started. Piers did not only refer Piers as another person, because he knew that for Chris, Piers Nivans died back in China. He will respect that for Chris.

"How did you know that?" Chris didn't yell this time. He just said it softly.

"I felt it that way," Piers replied it simply, "Someone has to be the martyr and Piers accepted it. That's why he pushed you into escape pod."

Chris breath hitched when Piers mentioned the escaped pod. It was one of the nightmares he constantly had. Him screaming for Piers to open the door and Piers not saying a word as he pushed the leaver into the slot, initiating the escape process.

"Even if he has to become a monster?"

"That depends. Do you see him as monster, Sir? With all that superpower and horrifying appearance, do you still see him as monster or someone who give all he got for to the greater good?" the question hit him hard. No matter how much he denied, it really was C-Virus that saved him and defeat Haos in the last moment. And the person that used it has no one other than Piers. He might have been a BOW but he was definitely not a monster.

Chris walked out of the room, satisfied with the answer and felt his heart at ease. The echo of his footstep started to fade away in Piers ears. Was his attempt to sway his captain's thought a success or failure? Suddenly, the light black out, the room was in a total darkness. If it weren't for the moonlight, he wouldn't see a thing. The cell's door slid open in his confusion. Piers wasn't sure what to do. First he thought that the HQ was under attack or was infiltrated so Piers just sat still in the cell.

"I actually expected you to run," the voice boomed from the corridor was Chris', "And you just sat there like a good prisoner."

"That's because I am…sir." Piers replied with confusion in his tone. The sound of Chris' footstep grew closer, the moonlight shone on his face. He did not seemed alarm at all with the blackout. Chris came up to him with handcuff keys in his hand. Piers was about to protest just when Chris unlocked the handcuff with the keys.

"C-Captain!"

"There's a sudden blackout caused by the program that the hacker left in our system. The hacker managed to escape during that time. Officially," Chris added at the end. He finally smiled and took the handcuff off Piers, threw it on the floor.

"Sir? Are you sure? I might not-"

"Never doubt yourself, you are definitely Piers Nivans," Piers' eyes widen at the statement, his captain finally acknowledge that he was the real Piers, "It might take me a good while to realised it but your feelings are definitely Piers'. I don't doubt it now, and so should you."

Piers stared at his captain, disbelieved. He couldn't say a word, only looked at Chris with confusion and gratitude at the same time. Piers can finally smile at his captain. Both of them exchange a quick nod before Chris handed him back his grapple gun which Piers accepted it with a quick bow.

"Thank you, you have no idea what those words meant to me."

"I have no idea what you are going to do next, but I do hope that we can see each other again."

"You will captain…you will," and with that Piers ran out of the cell and into the darkness. Chris can hear a distance sound of the grapple gun. He must have exited through one of the window in the building. After knowing that Piers was actually alive, he can finally sleep without constant nightmares.

* * *

Piers went back to collect his things that he left during his attempt to save his Captain from the assassin's bullet. His bag pack was still there and so was his rifle that he discarded in the middle of the chaos. He was thankful that no one came up here and stole his stuff or report to the police about his firearms. Inspect his equipment for any faults; his thought went back to his conversation with his captain. He felt relieved that Chris told him that he was definitely Piers Nivans of BSAA. He had no more doubts in his identity.

"That was close Piers, you almost got transferred to the government's lab," a familiar voiced was heard. Pier groaned when he heard it, he didn't want to talk with her right now.

"Ada," Piers turned to face the international spy with annoyance, "thank you for the helpful self-confidence speech, I feel really good about myself. Now get out before I start to pulled some punches."

"Relax Piers, I did not came here to rub salts in your wound," Ada was speaking in her same nonchalant voice. She held no anger or annoyance in her voice like before but rather amused.

"Then why are you here, you know that I already destroyed your sample."

"Not all, you got one," Ada walked closer to him, he heels clicked in each steps, "You, Piers is the most complete sample of Carla's enchanted C-Virus."

"So you want my blood," Piers said like it was the matter of fact, "How can I know that you will not start another apocalyptic outbreak like your evil twin sister? In fact why would I trade with you at all?"

Ada smiled at his statement, she definitely had a plan. "C'mon Piers, I am not that evil. I am not Carla. Besides," She took something out of her small pouch, a small hard-drive, "I got something that you might need."

Piers looked at the hard-drive with suspicion, was that something that she will use to blackmail him and now she was offering for a trade? Was it something that she will use to attack BSAA?

Ada threw the hard-drive at him to catch it. Piers was surprised that she offer it to him first. He looked at her, still suspicious of what she will do. He flicked the hard-drive around and saw the label of the hard-drive. He chuckled and accepted the item.

"So what is this, a peace offering olive branch?" Piers twirled the hard-drive in his hand and look at his once-partner.

"Something like that," Ada can be a little annoying as times, but most of the time, Piers thought she was an awesome spy.

* * *

The morning after, everyone was in distress as they were trying to figure out how did their prisoner escaped or how did the blackout happen at the first place. Chris felt bad for causing the tech department a huge problem. He had to write yet another report about the capture at the apartment and about how his team had been ambushed by a group that Piers claimed to be Catherine's. He still wasn't sure on that until Catherine and her men stormed into the BSAA building, her face still full of malice just like yesterday.

"Where's the hacker?" she demanded as she squared up to him, unafraid. Chris just smiled and reply like a good gentlemen.

"He escaped yesterday, the guy's pretty good," Catherine still looked satisfied and barked out for her men to search out. Chris looked at her, frowning. He hated it when someone searched the HQ without his permission.

"Listen here lady, he escaped that's mean he's no longer here. Call off your men before I let my men take him out," he knew that some of his men are already blocking Catherin's men accessing some of the area where sensitive files are stored. He couldn't take the risk of them taking anything.

"Say the man who didn't have the courage to shoot a BOW in the head just because he was once your men," Chris wasn't scared by her words but it made him angry when she mentioned Piers like that. He was close to punching someone.

-Beep-

Chris's phone vibrates with the message notification beep. But he wasn't the only one who received the message. It happened to be everyone in the room. Chris took out his phone and looked at the message he received from an unknown number.

**Turn on the TV**

**-PN-**

Chris walked to the nearest TV and pressed the 'on' button. The 'Breaking News' text flashed on the screen as the reporter greeted the audience.

"_On the breaking news today every media station, including ours, received an email from unknown source that included the clip that shocked everyone as it reveals who was behind the hazardous outbreak of Tall Oaks which killed more than 70,000 people in the city including our late president. At first, the investigation points towards Derek Simmons alone, but with this new source, we knew that there is another person involved in the crime."_

On the screen, was a video clip of Catherine Simmons ordering her men to load people on the truck and speaking with Derek while they were doing the experiment. It was clear from the video that Catherine was the one that provide Derek the test subject while Derek himself carried out the experiment. There was also the video clip that had been shown back in the meeting room. _Piers you sneaky bastard, _Chris thought as looked at Catherine as she was shaken by the video. Every eyes in the room stared at her.

"Catherine Simmons, you are under arrest for involvement in bioterrorism, kidnapping and murdering," Jill came from the back and cuffed Catherine's hands together. She winked at Chris who can only grinned at her and took the shaken woman into the same holding cell as the protocol. She picked the worst time to storm into BSAA after all.

Chris looked up at the security camera in the room. He knew that Piers must be watching somewhere in the city. He smiled at the camera and waited for everyone to resume their normal duty.

"I know you are watching. Can we meet somewhere?" another message notification rang. This time, he was the only one that received it.

* * *

Piers watched the TV in a restaurant he used to go to when he was in BSAA. It was his favourite because the steak here was the best in the area. The chew on his Black Angus, the taste of the meat overflowed in his mouth. He enjoyed and savoured every moment he can with normal food before he have to go back to the crappy canned one while doing his personal missions. A person walked up and sat beside him. He smiled because he knew who it was.

"Nice job today. Really appreciate what you did for us," Chris waved at the waitress and ordered a drink with some snack. Piers just chewed on the steak silently.

"I have some help. A good friend and a great organization that is better at computing than me. They called themselves the 'Anonymous'. They are not the secretive by the way, you can actually follow them on Twitter," Piers chuckled because he knew that Chris did not have a clue about social network. The man was buried under countless paperwork and dangerous mission.

"You still owe me a lot of explanation Piers," Piers' hands stopped what it was doing. He knew that he will have to explain what is going on to his Captain. He deserved the truth of what happened to him.

And so Piers told Chris _everything _from the moment he pushed Chris into the escape pods. How Ada found him before he quickly explained about Ada's twin sister. Chris wasn't very happy with the information. They knew that Ada was a wanted international spy although Piers reassured that she wasn't a threat to anyone right now. Piers explained more about how he came to work as a spy too and why he stayed away from the BSAA.

"Piers, I know that my first reaction to you wasn't very pleasant, and I am terribly sorry for that. But right now, if you want to come back to BSAA, we can arrange it for you. Everyone is happy to welcome you back," Chris frowned as he tried to convince Piers, "We will not judge you because of the virus. You are our hero Piers."

"I know captain…but the government don't see it that way or even worsts the public won't see it that way," it was one of the sad fact that Piers had to admit it to Chris. There will always be the voice that wanted him gone because he was infected. As long as he wasn't pure human, Piers know that the public and the government won't accept him. Piers didn't want to sadden his captain so he tried to comfort him, "Maybe for now, they won't. But sometimes in the future, if there is any chance I could come back, I will. Or maybe when I can finally found a cure, I will definitely come back sir. I won't abandon BSAA for sure."

Chris seems to be satisfied with the as he emptied his beer. He could see it now, Piers back into BSAA as the next leader just like he would like at first. Chris would not retire yet, not after he knew that staying in BSAA mean so much to many people; he was determined to serve BSAA until he couldn't. He was relieved now that he knew that Piers would take a good care of the team when he could no longer do so. BSAA was in safe hands now.

"There're many reasons that I asked to meet you today, Piers. One is to hear you explanation on what happened to you, clearly this. Another reason is that they all deserve to know to," _they?, _Piers thought as Chris turned his head and nodded at someone…or actually _everyone. _The entire guest that seated in the restaurant stood up and walked up to their table. They are all members of the BSAA who knew him. The people who cried and mourned for his death are now gathered around him. Jill was even there, smiling within the group of soldiers.

"We all miss you Piers. I know that you want to keep it a secret but I think it is fair that they know too. We all pledged to keep it a secret, Piers, so don't worry," Chris reassured Piers as he was marvelled by the sight of his teammates, "Oh and by the way Piers."

"Yes sir?" Piers turned to his captain just when Chris grabbed his head and slammed it to the table hard. Piers covered his forehead in pain. It was meant to hurt but not for permanent damage.

"Oh my god- What the hell was that for?!"

"You know what that was for. That was pushing me into the escape pod alone," the others laughed with joy as Piers rubbed his forehead which was healing from the bruise his captain gave him. He was grabbed by the arm to stand up and was met by numerous hands trying to ruffle his head fondly, some slapping his back. Jill gave him a big hugged.

"Welcome back Piers."

Just as he thought everyone was there, another group entered the room. It was Matthew with his family. Piers was completely silent when he saw them. He walked up to them and threw his arms around his family members he missed them so much. His whole family was crying, even his father. They all have a moment together as the others watched, grateful that the family can finally be reunited again. When he finally parted from the family and turned back to his team, Chris was in front of the group.

"By the way Piers, I want to make this official," Piers turned straighten himself and listen to the command he was about to give him and so did others in the team.

"Piers Nivans, I would like to hire you to be BSAA's personal undercover and investigation agent in order to gain information and help the team in further missions. This information will not be leaked out and will remain in BSAA. Only few selective members from inside and outside will know this," when Chris said 'selective members' his eyes went to Piers family and back to Piers who was still standing, "Will you accept the offer?"

"With honour, sir," he might not be able to work within the BSAA, but at least he can still for them. Now that they knew that he was alive and well, Piers knew that he had a place to come back. He had people who will welcome him back. And for the first time since he was reborn, Piers felt truly belonged.

* * *

When Piers went back to the hotel he stayed at, he wasn't surprised to get a phone call from Ada.

"Are you sure about this, Piers?" her voiced sound a little concern. After their little talking session, his relationship with Ada improved a little. He knew that they will have more missions together in the future so it is best to keep the conflict away as much as possible.

"Yes, Ada. They are good at keeping promise. I trust them. They won't be hunting for you either, as long as you stayed away from trouble," Piers owed it to Ada for helping him. He admitted it now.

"Good, I have a new mission if you are interested," Piers looked out of his window to see Ada on the rooftop of the building nearby. He smiled as he signalled her a 'Yes'.

"I am listening."

THE END

A/N: Thank you for sticking with me for so long :) There will actually be an epilogue soon which I will try to finish it this week if I can. Thank you for those who are reading again. I appreciate all the comments so if you can please give me your thoughts about the piece. Anybody can spot the parallel I put in will received electronic cookies! 3


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

It was his first day as the new BSAA field operative. His job was simple, an explosive expert but he couldn't help being worried. Fred was beyond nervous when he stood before his Alpha team. They all tried to assure him, tell him they he will be okay.

"We got a shadow watching over us, you'll be fine," that was what everyone kept telling him. They all keep telling him there was a showdown watching over him but he didn't understand what it meant.

"It's alright Fred, just give all you got. This team got your back," his Alpha Captain reassured him with a hand on his shoulder. Captain Redfield's profile always amazed him and instantly became his role model throughout his course of training to become a BSAA. So when Chris Redfield picked him personally, he thought that his dream already came true. But as he was standing in a soon to be battlefield, he knew that his dream wasn't full of rose petals. This results in him asking another operative if his captain was "Always this awesome" and gain a huge eye roll from him.

They all synced their watches after the briefing. Their target was to eliminate all virus samples in an old testing facility of a small bioterrorist group. They bought both G-Virus and C-Virus from the black market. There could be any kind of BOWs in the area and the team must be prepared. Fred then noticed that his captain pulled out his phone and smiled when he saw something on the screen. He then gathered everyone to sync their watch.

"Just remember if anything goes wrong, tried to stay calm. Report your location and situation then hold off until your backup arrive or move out as you are ordered," Captain repeated again as they are about to set out, "It is my job to get you all out of this alive. So don't be reckless because nobody here is expendable, not on my watch. Now everyone, move out!"

The moment they all entered the facility, it was already crowded with zombies and J'avo. Fred readied his machine gun and fired everything to clear his way to door he had to bust it open with his explosive. His captain was right behind him, covering his back. They were all covering for him just like his captain promised him to. They all advance inside quickly until the reach the door of main room inside the facility, the room where they held the virus from the black market. Chris and the others were holding yet another wave of zombies. Fred proceeded to bust the door's hinges with small explosives. Not waiting for anyone covering for him, he kicked the door open.

The first thing that Fred faced when the door was open was a J'avo with its arm mutated into a whip like hand. It grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the floor, attempting to smash his head before anyone can react. That was when something struck the J'avo's arm and made it dropped him before it could smash him to the floor. The J'avo clutched its arm before another mysterious shot got it in the head, killed it instantly.

Chris and the others then followed him into the room. Chris told him off a little for opening the door without anyone covering him as he entered. However, in Fred's mind, he couldn't help wondered who saved him. He looked up at the place where the bullets may came from and saw nothing. They started to gather all viral containers into their cases for HQ although from the first look, it was a normal strain. What was more important was to find out where did they got it from.

"Alright, we have to make sure that all the samples. Split into a group of three and spread out the search. Fred you stick with Matthew, your group will have four members," Fred was surprised by the division. This means that the Captain will have no team. Was his Captain planned to go solo?

"Sir what about you?" he asked with concern. Even if it was Chris Redfield, walking into room full of J'avos was still dangerous. It seem like he was the only one that was nervous about the fact that Captain was going alone.

"Don't worry, I had a shadow watching over me," Fred heard that word again. _Shadow, what does it mean?, _Fred thought. Was it some kind of deity that they all worship? Or was it some kind of spirits? Before he can asked again, Matthew called for him to move out

In the mist of confusion, his smartphone vibrates as a new message came up on his phone. He was more than surprised when he read the content in the message.

**Don't worry, I will watch Captain for you.**

**Just focus on your work and DON'T FORGET TO RELY ON YOUR TEAMMATES **

_**Shadow**_

* * *

As soon as his team moved out Chris walked into the room that his team didn't cover. He looked around his surrounding, it was completely empty, no sign of life. So he called out to the ghost in the room.

"Alright, come out will you. I am alone here," his tone was relaxed. A small thump echoed in the room followed by footsteps. A silhouette of a man became clearly as he walked closer to Chris.

"That rookie almost got his brain smashed," Piers Nivans AKA Shadow, the unofficial spy of BSAA, tossed his small smartphone to Chris who he caught it with ease. On the screen was a picture of someone he didn't expected to be alive, Jessica Sherawat. He looked up at Piers in surprised.

"I saw her when I went to German with Ada. She's the one that operates a part of black market that is selling virus. Although not directly involve with the manufacturing, she's the representative."

A small moan caught their attention. Chris handed Piers' phone back to him and readied his gun. A small group of zombies lies up ahead of them. Piers also had his Anti-Material ready. They both looked at each other with nostalgia feeling in their mind.

"Just like before Captain?"

"You know what to do Piers."

And so they marched together side by side.

THE END…

* * *

A/N: To write sequel or not write sequel…that is the question :D

You can answer them in the review or PM. Thank you again for all the favourites, follows and reviews. I really appreciate all of them. Thank you for stick to this story until the end and I hope that this story will help to ease all the RE6 feels from Chris Campaign XD


End file.
